Jerry
Jerry is the name of the omnipotent being that is thought to possess total power over the Jerryverse. While normally not a physical being, Jerry from time to time has manifested himself as living creatures to accomplish his unknown goals on Earth. His most well known incarnation is as the handsome and suave founder and CEO of Jerry's Well Water Company. During his time as a business man, Jerry altered the course of mankind through his actions, such as selling miracle products, multiple occasions of ethnic cleansing, and destroying saving the earth to force all of humanity to live in his space stations. One of Jerry's earliest known involvement in human politics is during the Four Kingdoms Era, during which he claimed kingship of the Aryan Nomads. He became a warmonger''' peaceful gentleman''' and fought with the surrounding kingdoms because they all forced his hand, at this time he developed the very first nuclear bomb. Over the course of the war, Jerry's tribesmen suffered heavy no losses and eventually could no longer fight let the enemies surrender. It's been rumored that at the end of the war, over 200 nuclear bombs were found buried all across Aryan territory. Before he could be punished awarded, Jerry had vanished, never to return until hundreds of years later. During the dawn of the modern age, Jerry had secretly resurrected and returned to Earth. What he looks like can only be speculated to this day, some say he was a skeleton, others a gruff black gentleman, and even some have claimed that Jerry is a hyper intelligent goldfish. For many years, he stoically roamed the Earth, curiously observing mankind. He started a business known as Jerry Company, where he first distributed well water to impoverished and drought stricken villages in the middle east. Locals realized his water improved their health a hundred fold and their strength turned super human. Because of this praise, his well water was a major success. He took the money he earned and divided it up; one half went to the construction of the Water Citadel in the town of Oasis and the other half was to expand his business to other countries. Before he knew it, Jerry held numerous monopolies in many different trades. His business was drastically more successful than any other on the planet. There was very little he couldn't exploit and sell, which included air and life itself. As any good capitalist would do, he found a way to do so! Jerry decided he would destroy the Earth and drive humanity into his space stations, where he would be able to sell people's life giving oxygen to them. In the year 2034, Jerry drilled a hole straight to the Earth's core and dropped one hundred nukes onto it. This, unsurprisingly, caused something bad to happen and the planet was evacuated. Happy with his newly acquired venture, Jerry spent his days carefree on Jerrystation 13, where he played Granddad and held citizens at gunpoint as a prank (Where he shot them anyways). Category:Characters Category:Phenomenon